Paints, grease, grime, oil, caulks, glues, inks and stains are difficult to remove from a user's skin as well as a variety of surfaces. The present invention easily cleans the problems listed through abrasive cleaning. The prior art has some difficulties with this problem.
U.S. Patent application 2008/0295219 by Anderseen teaches a glove for peeling a potato. Anderson's glove is heat treated for hardness, which teaches away from the present invention that utilizes a textured surface to clean a hand. Further, Anderson mistakenly relies upon a hardened polymer, which is ineffective when compared to the disclosed invention's nylon/elastic thread.
U.S. Patent application 2011/0167581 by Arzarar teaches a glove with a textured surface for cleaning, the glove comprises a thermoplastically bonded together an inner layer and an outer layer of polyurethane. Again, the reliance on polyurethane manufactured in this manner creates a different and ineffective texture when compared to the disclosed invention.
U.S. Patent application 2003/0143368 by Kohlruss is likewise polymer based where it forms a series of brush like barbs to clean skin. This was written as a chemical patent and was rejected, among other reasons because drawings failed to show the texture. Kohlruss emphasizes uniform brush fibers as opposed to various needle pitches used in the disclosed invention.